lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Creepy Guy in the Woods Film Series
The Creepy Guy in the Woods Film Series is a quadrilogy of films written, directed, filmed and edited by Scott Pincus. The first film was released on December 19, 2013, as Scott's first short film. The second film was released on May 9, 2014, and the third film was released a month later on June 13. A full-length fourth film, which acts as a semi-reboot to the series, was released on March 5, 2017, and a fifth film is set to conclude the series in 2021. The series stars Gabe Sagherian as a teenager who has multiple encounters with a masked maniac, who he nicknames "the Creepy Guy in the Woods". In the original trilogy, Scott Pincus portrayed the character, acting alongside Gabe in the first two films. In the third film, a set of new characters were introduced, played by Russell Parkinson, Ryan Bowman and Mitchell Patterson. The fourth film introduces many new actors, including Alex Fanelli, Eric Gorbaty, Chris Lombardo, Dakota Markle and Sean Larkin. To give Scott more focus on directing and writing the film, Austin Brinser takes over as the Creepy Guy. The original trilogy was created for Scott's Video Applications class as three separate projects throughout the school year, while the fourth film served as the crew's high school graduation project. The Creepy Guy in the Woods Films How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods (2013) The first installment, How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods, was released on December 19, 2013. It follows Gabe (Gabe Sagherian) as he is given advice by Scott (Scott Pincus) on how to avoid a "creepy guy in the woods". As Gabe takes a hike through the walking trail, he eventually encounters The Creepy Guy (Scott). After The Creepy Guy fails to respond to any of Gabe's statements, Gabe runs away. Scott gives advice to the viewer on how to avoid the "creepy guy". Eventually, The Creepy Guy corners Gabe next to a creek, where Gabe uses an apple to negotiate with him. The Creepy Guy takes the apple and retreats, with Scott telling the viewer to expect the unexpected and be ready for anything. The Creepy Guy Returns (2014) The second installment, The Creepy Guy Returns, was released on May 9, 2014. It features returning cast members Gabe Sagherian and Scott Pincus as Gabe and The Creepy Guy, respectively. The film follows Gabe as he goes back to the walking trail a week after the first film overcome his fear of the Creepy Guy in the Woods. Yet the Creepy Guy returns, leaving Gabe to deal with the problem again. Upon encountering him a second time, Gabe is pursued before being knocked unconscious. He awakens next to a stop sign, where he wonders if what he saw was a dream or reality. Infuriated, he goes off to find The Creepy Guy, and confronts him at a school playground. After he's knocked unconscious again, the film ends with Gabe sitting in a dark room, his mouth and wrists duct taped, and loud footsteps are approaching him. The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods (2014) The third and at the time final installment, The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods, was released on June 13, 2014. It once again features returning cast members Gabe Sagherian and Scott Pincus in their roles from the second film, with Scott also returning as the instructor from the first film. New additions to the cast include Ryan Bowman, Mitchell Patterson and Russell Parkinson, with Jacob Doerr having a cameo in the film. Filming took place on May 25 and 31, 2014, as well as June 4 and 11. The film follows a search organized by Scott (Scott Pincus) to save Gabe and stop the Creepy Guy from causing any harm to anyone. After Gabe goes missing, Scott organizes a search with Ryan (Ryan Bowman) and Mitchell (Mitchell Patterson). Scott and Ryan search through the walking trail, with Ryan eventually being killed by The Creepy Guy while Mitchell joins forces with Russell to rescue Gabe. As they return to the walking trail, Scott and Mitchell are also killed, yet Mitchell provides the ultimate solution to stopping The Creepy Guy: a bag of apples. After Russell is beaten up by The Creepy Guy, Gabe negotiates with him for a final time, giving him the apples and telling him never to return again. After accepting his offering, The Creepy Guy disappears into thin air. Russell states that the search is over before the two walk up the trail together. The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods (2017) The fourth installment, The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, was released on March 5, 2017. It was the first installment in the series in nearly three years, and the series' first full-length installment. The film features the return of Gabe Sagherian in the lead role, while Austin Brinser takes Scott Pincus' place as the Creepy Guy. Scott returns to direct, write and edit the film, and he also composed its score. Alex Fanelli, Dakota Markle, Eric Gorbaty, Chris Lombardo, Sean Larkin and Zion Figueroa are the newcomers to the film's cast. Filming for the project commenced in July 2016 before wrapping in February 2017. The film is set two years after the third installment, and follows Gabe as he's pulled into a conflict with The Creepy Guy and an uncanny demon, Saathi. Having realized he has psychic powers, Gabe experiences a nightmare of The Creepy Guy (Austin Brinser) and Saathi (Dakota Markle]], prompting him to join Eric (Eric Gorbaty), Alex (Alex Fanelli), Sean (Sean Larkin) and Chris (Chris Lombardo) as they head into the woods to find answers behind The Creepy Guy's past. Gabe finds himself being influenced by Saathi and The Creepy Guy on separate occassions, though all the while Saathi is trying to corrupt Gabe and turn him against The Creepy Guy - who is revealed to be his lost brother, Austin. Saathi corrupts Gabe and kills Sean and Chris, but Eric redeems Gabe, who fights Saathi in the astral plane. Gabe closes the dimension and is seemingly lost, leaving Austin to head off on his own. After the conflict, Zion (Zion Figueroa) urges Alex to head out with him to find Austin and bring him home. The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods (2021) A fifth and final installment, The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, is currently in the works. Austin Brinser and Alex Fanelli will return as The Creepy Guy/Austin and Alex, respectively. Russell Parkinson will reprise his role from the third film, and Michael Behrenshauser will debut as a new antagonist. Scott will return to direct, write, film, edit and score the project. Zion Figueroa was originally set to return for the film, but is unable to due to long-lasting scheduling conflicts. Production for the film is currently on hold, as Scott focuses on other projects and rewriting the film's script. Reception The first three films in the series have gained extremely positive reactions, with each one scoring a 100% rating. This score is based on seven likes for the first installment, four likes for the second installment, and nine likes for the third installment. Ultimately, the fourth film has gained the most positive reaction, with thirty likes. The first film has gained the most views, with nearly 800 views. The third film has over 500 views, while the second film has nearly 300 views. The fourth film is currently climbing in views, with over 1,200 views. Cast and Characters : See List of Creepy Guy in the Woods cast and characters Category:The Creepy Guy in the Woods Film Series Category:How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:The Creepy Guy Returns Category:The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline